


It's All About Proficiency

by LadyTorix



Series: MiniMegs Week 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, New frame, Not Beta Read, Reformatted Megatron, SG Minimus has been alive for many slutty slutty centuries, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/LadyTorix
Summary: What does one do when someone claiming to be your lover shows up in a new frame?  Why, have them prove themselves, of course!
Relationships: Galvatron/Minimus Ambus, Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Series: MiniMegs Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It's All About Proficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Evedawalrus’ take on Shattered Glass Minimus (who is a DELIGHT.)
> 
> Written for MiniMegs week 2020 using the theme, "AU."

There were rumors of Megatron's death, of course, but that was common enough that Minimus truly shouldn't have been concerned about it.

Or wouldn’t have _normally_ been concerned. Megatron did contact him with some regularity, if even just so he could pass off any interesting tidbits he’d heard in the club about Autobot activity.

So yes, he _should_ have contacted Minimus by now, but that didn’t mean the purple mech in front of him was telling the truth. Then again, that certainly didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little _fun_ with this little scenario.

“Of course...,” Minimus purred, “I suppose I _should_ give you a chance to prove that you are really Megatron.”

The mech looked confused, “Minimus, that’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

“Oh no, _darling,_ ” he sauntered around the mech, making sure to take a good look at him, “I do not think you grasp my meaning.”

He was certainly attractive enough. Pity. In the likely event that he proved to be a fake, Minimus would simply have to _deal_ with him. A little poison, and have the frame disposed of. It would be easy enough.

“Well,” Minimus took a drag from his pipe and blew a puff of perfumed smoke at the mech’s chaisses, “if you are truly my lover, then you should have no problem getting me to overload then.”

The mech’s face lit up a rather brilliant shade of magenta, “Minimus!”

“Come now,” he stepped closer and ran a single servo down the mech’s back, “why be so shy now, darling?”

“I would rather you believed me first,” he muttered, but the mech’s frame betrayed him as he shuddered under Minimus’ touch.

Another brush or two and the mech’s cooling fans were already clicking on.

“My, my, you certainly seem a little touch starved, my dear… what did you say your name was?”

“Galvatron.”

“My dear Galvatron, perhaps when we have taken care of your _needs,_ then we can talk, hmm? I have a lovely berth in the other room that should fit the bill quite nicely,” he dipped a digit into a gap near his interface panel and the mech’s legs very nearly gave out beneath him.

Oh good, _very_ touch starved then.

Minimus had to admit the mech had more fortitude than he would have guessed, since he only _finally_ followed once Minimus promised some lengthy pillow talk afterwards. Mercifully, it didn’t take too long after that to really get down to business.

And it did feel good, great, no, amazing even. It really only struck him after his third overload that this mech _might_ not be lying after all. He was certain this wasn’t just because he’d been dying for a good frag either. Most of his lovers were lucky to get him to climax more than once with little to no guidance. But three times?

Sweet fragging Primus.

Really, at the point where the mech knew where, what, and more importantly _how_ to use some of the little aids he had in his stash next to the berth Minimus had to concede that Galvatron could be no one else but Megatron.

“Mmm, I missed you,” Galvatron murmured as Minimus laid in his arms panting after somewhere around what he thought _might_ have been his 6th overload. (He’d stopped having space in his processor to count somewhere around the fourth.)

“I would,” he panted, “slap you if I had any energy right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry does not even begin to explain how the frag you showed up in a new frame, and for some fragging reason a different name. What the hell happened?”

He cleared his intake and stared at the ceiling, “Er, technically… I died.”

“You WHAT?!”

“I’m afraid it’s rather a long story, Minimus.”

“Bah,” Minimus laid his head down on the larger mech’s chest, “tell me in the morning then, darling. I have no patience for long stories right now.”

“I’d be happy to keep going, of course, or,” Galvatron grinned, “have I sufficiently proven myself?”

“Mmm, I would say _extremely_ proficiently, my dear, Gal,” he purred. “Though next time, I simply _insist_ we spend a little more time on _you._ After all, we still need to explore your lovely new frame more thoroughly, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Despite it being posted today instead of tomorrow, this was the last fic I wrote for MiniMegs week (and despite it technically not counting on Tumblr, cause, rated M). I wasn't intending to write another fic at all, and was just going to split one of my other fics into two to fill out all 7 days. Then the following happened:
> 
> _SOOOOOOOOO-_  
>  Brain, I do not need another fic idea at 2 in the morning. Bad brain, no.  
>  _But what if..._  
>  No, no no no, NO. WE HAVE 6 FICS THAT NEED TO GO THROUGH EDITING AND REWRITES BEFORE AUGUST 10TH.  
>  _Hear me out._  
>  No.  
>  _Okay, but Shattered Glass-_  
>  NO.  
>  _ShatteredGlassMiniMegsafterMegatron’sbeenreformattedintoGalvatron._  
>  ARGH.  
>  _Yes? Yes? Good, yes?_  
>  I want to read it, and I hate you.  
>  _No you don’t :) :) :)_  
>  WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS.
> 
> Anyway, you can usually find me (often literally) screaming about robots on Tumblr at [twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) or [afterspark-podcast](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also you can find links to all the actual Shattered Glass media [here](https://archivist-orion-pax.tumblr.com/post/185506874772/updated-transformers-shattered-glass-fiction-list), if you're interested! (Guys, I love Shattered Glass so much, I just want to read more fic about it.)


End file.
